Feel Me
by XYZ Affair
Summary: Ron goes into his sister's room to retrieve Hermione, but ends up staying... Adults only. Incest. Graphic Sex, lemon, PWP. Oneshot. Ron/Hermione? Ron/Ginny.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the order of the words.

Warnings: Incest. Graphic Sex. Adults only. That's pretty much it. Don't like? I'd rather you press the back button than leave me a flame.

You like? I like reviews.

Ron couldn't sleep. His long time friend, new girlfriend, Hermione, was sleeping over at The Burrow for the first time. If it were up to Ron, she wouldn't be sleeping, but due to Molly Weasley's separate rooms policy, she was in Ginny's room. And this being an "early to bed, early to rise" household, she was probably sleeping, as it was about 1am. Ron decided to go fix that.

He crept down the hall and pushed the door, which was slightly ajar, open. With the shades closed and minimal light from the hall, it was pretty dark in there. Ron could see the girls, though. One in her own bed, and Hermione curled up on a mattress on the floor. She was curled away from him, so Ron crept quietly past his sister's bed, lifted the covers, and spooned his girlfriend. She moved only a little, pressing her body outwards to perfectly fit into his. He stroked her hair, incredibly still straight from flat-ironing it for their date earlier in the night.

"Hermione" he whispered into her ear.

"Mm?" she responded.

"Come to my room."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why? Because there are things… I'd like to do to you… after that date. You were so… sexy tonight." He reached around her body and cupped her breast through her nightie, which felt like her bra was not doing her any favors. That is, he had never touched it before, but the firewhiskey from dinner gave him some daring, and her breast felt bigger than it looked. Not that he was complaining.

"No, I want to stay here." She replied. Ron was disappointed, but moved to leave.

"Alright. G'night then."

"You can stay. We can still do stuff." She whispered.

"Really? Here? With her here?" He looked over at his sister on the bed, who was curled towards the opposite wall.

"It could be fun." She moved her hand back and placed it on his thigh. "She's a heavy sleeper. But you should probably shut the door in case someone walks by."

"Wow, baby, so daring." He kissed the shell of her ear and got up, walked across the room, and closed the door. Now it was pitch dark in the room, so he walked slowly towards her mattress, hoping not to kick anything carelessly left on the floor the night before. He got back into bed and spooned her again, but she rolled over, pressing her lips against his before he shoved them open with his tongue and deepened the kiss.

He moved his hands, one under her head, holding it, the other on the small of her back, pulling her into him. She held his neck with one hand while the other pushed lightly on his firm chest. She could feel his member growing against her thigh as their kisses deepened. He tore away to suckle her neck, and her leg wrapped around him, pulling his tented boxers into her. After a few moments of that, he rolled over so he was on his hands and knees over her on the small bed, her leg still wrapped around his back. Then he paused.

"'Mione, you want to do this?"

"Yeah. I do."

"It's so weird. I can't even see you at all. So bloody dark in here."

"Then you'll have to feel me." She reached up to his chest, then worked her hands down until she found the bottom of his t-shirt. She pulled it over him as he leaned down to kiss her. Then, he sat up, and found the bottom of her cotton nightie, which had been knee length, but had ridden up to her hips. He pulled it off and threw it on the ground. His large hands found her waist again, where they skimmed her abdomen until he found her breasts. He massaged them as her hips ground into his pelvis.

"Your tits…" he panted between kisses "are bloody fantastic."

"Taste them."

Not needing to be told again, he sucked her right nipple as her hands roamed his head and back. When he switched, and squeezed her right nipple as he suckled hard on the left, she threw her head back into the pillow, suppressing a moan, and her other leg raised to wrap around him—desperate for more contact.

"Ron… let's… I need…" She tried to say as he continued to suck and tweak her hard nipples. She wanted to scream, but had to be wary of the other girl in the room, who hopefully was still sleeping.

"Yeah…" He hurried to pull off his shorts. Her hands moved from his pecs quickly to touch his dick, which was finally free of its constraints.

"You're excited," she teased. He ignored the comment and felt down her hips for her panties.

"What, no thong?" He tease-whispered close to her ear.

"Will it matter when they're off?" She replied.

One hand pushed her hip to the floor as the other ran a line down her panties.

"So fucking wet" he muttered, before pulling off the panties and tossing them to the side. "This has to be slow and quiet, Ok? I don't want Gin to wake up."

"Fine by me" she whispered.

He pushed his cock into her folds painfully slowly until he was encased in her. He gave her a long kiss, then slowly pulled out, almost all the way. Her nimble fingers curled into his back as he pushed in again, then pulled back out. Ron rested his forehead on hers as he pushed in and pulled out again and again, slowly, but evenly, and they breathed wantingly, desperately, in syncopation.

"I've wanted this… for so… long, Hermione." He said, still bringing himself in and out of her. But they were both becoming more needy.

"Me too" she said. She brought his hand, which was holding the side of her waist down into her hair, through her wet folds, until it reached her engorged, pulsing clit. She began moving his hand, rubbing her, as he continued thrusting, now with more desperation. He rubbed her and thrusted harder and even deeper than before, as her heels pushed him closer, and they continued to pant together in want.

"Oh.. I'm.." he started.

"Shhhhhh…. Me… too… Ah!" Her breath hitched but he continued to push.

"Fuck… oh gods…" He sped up, causing the floor to creak slightly with their motions. "Fuck.. I'm… fuck…"

"Oh God Ron… oh… Ron… oh!" She whispered as she bucked her hips then collapsed into the mattress.

"Yes… yes.. oh!" He stopped, and warmth spread inside of her. He collapsed next to her on the bed.

"That was incredible," she turned and whispered, as she reached over him to pick up her nightgown and pulled it back on. "Will you be staying the night?"

"That was bloody brilliant, Hermione. But no, I should go. Wouldn't want to see my mum's face in the morning if she saw us leaving the room together." He got up off the mattress and stood by it, fumbling into his shorts and picking up his shirt. "Goodnight." He kissed her on her temple.

"Goodnight, love." She whispered, and he left the room.

The next morning, Ginny got out of bed first and opened the curtains, letting the sun into her room. She pulled her straight red hair into a ponytail as she stretched.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed, Ginny. I hope I didn't put you out too much" Hermione said from the bed against the wall as she pulled her tank top down over her stomach.

"Not at all. Sweet dreams?"

"I think so. You?"

"Yes. Very." Ginny smiled, and headed out of the room still in her nightgown.


End file.
